


Car ride from hell

by ChocolatePuppy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy
Summary: Kageyama gets stuck in a rather unfortunate situationAnd he learns just how hard it can be to hide his… excitement
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 386





	1. Again and again and ... again ?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everyone is just oblivious to a degree where they just don't notice something probably rather obvious lol

Kageyama swallowed hard. 

He stared at the locked box he had just dug out from under his bed, the word “Memories” hastily scribbled over the top of it with a sharpie. Because many people kept a box with stuff that they hold dear in their room, right?  
It was so fool proof, and now that his parents were out of town and his sister was away at college he was all alone at home. 

He shakily opened the box with the keys he had hidden elsewhere in the room.  
Out comes a small package of something unopened. That certain something being a vibrator or butt plug or whatever you’d call it, point being it’s going to make him feel nice, hopefully.

Buying it had already been an ordeal, he had waited for his family to leave for the holidays and then ordered it online, and then had to wait for an agonizing 3 days for it to arrive, all the while being terrified the neighbours are gonna see it, or worse, it got delayed and his parents are home by the time it arrives. Thankfully, everything worked out and it arrived just the day before his parents came back.

Which in turn was also why he didn’t use it yet.

He had known he was gay ever since his second year of middle school, and now the curiosity had finally took over him, and he wanted to try one out, it sounded so hot after all.  
So now would be the perfect opportunity for him, with being alone and all.

His parents had left like an hour ago, he had waited that long because he didn’t want them forgetting something and suddenly coming back, but now he seemed to be in the safe zone.

So, he ripped the packaging open, got the vibrator, and charged it for a bit, while reading over the instructions, but all in all it seemed pretty straightforward, and it couldn’t be that hard.  
After that he turned up some music, just because it felt too weird doing it in complete silence in the middle of the day.

Once it was charged up, he eagerly got onto his bed, lube in hand and already brimming with excitement. He hesitated before pushing it in, but he had seen it often enough already, and it was not like it would be the first time he put something inside his ass. He had prepared using his fingers after all.

He pushed it in slowly, and at first there was some slight discomfort, but it wasn’t too big or painful in any way, so he kept going, as a shiver ran down his back.  
His dick already twitched in interest, while he got it as far in as he could. So now all Kageyama had to do was taking the remote and turning it on.

The lowest setting already felt so incredibly good that he had to bite back a quiet moan. He now got Goosebumps all over and his dick had started rising. He could feel it vibrate inside of him and instinctively had started slowly rocking his hips, as he got accustomed to this unusual feeling.  
Kageyama wasn’t sure if the buzzing could be heard without his music blaring, but he didn’t care enough to get up and find out, he wasn’t even sure if he could stand with this inside of him.

Curiosity got the took over and the vibrator got turned up to the next setting.  
He bit his lip hard, but couldn’t hold back a muffled moan, as he gripped his covers, let his arms give out and now laid chest and face down, while his ass was up in the air.

It felt so good, this was the best purchase he had ever made, and while lost in pleasure he got quite far into when he suddenly got interrupted.

“-yama!! Hello??!”

A familiar voice rang through the house, calling out for him, hardly audible through the music.

Oh god. Kageyamas blood ran cold while he froze in the position he was in. A billion thoughts ran through his head as he was turned off pretty much instantly, even with the vibrator inside him still going strong.

Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and Kageyama almost fell of the bed trying to get off it as fast as he could. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them back up, stumbled over to his closet and right as he was about to grab some pants his door was practically kicked open and a certain orange haired boy jumped into the room.

“Kage- gwah! What are you doing, why are you getting changed only now? Hurry up, we are already way too late, and they are gonna leave without us!”

“Dumbass! What are you even talking about, how did you get into my house?!”

“Don’t insult me now, after I went through all that trouble just to get you, I could’ve just left you here. I remembered where your spare key is from last time i visited you and you had to get it, obviously. We convinced Tanakas sis to drive us to the train station three towns over, so we can go to Utsunomiya, did you already forget? Now hurry up!”

That’s when he remembered, Noya, Hinata, Tanaka and him had practically begged Saeko to drive them over there, as the public transport was terrible here, and today was some kind of anniversary for the sporting goods store in Utsunomiya, which was known for its high quality shoes and balls and, well pretty much everything else.  
It was a one-off opportunity for them to get some stuff from there, that they normally could never afford.

“That’s today?! When is our train leaving?!”

“Soon enough so hurry up Kageyama!” 

Hinata whined like that the whole time Kageyama put on some pants, thankfully he had at least been wearing a t-shirt already.  
He also wrapped a jacket around his waist, ran to his backpack to throw the essentials in. He grabbed the remote of the bed and turned it off, relief washing over him as he finally got a break. 

Now he just had to get the vibrator out of him, he just wasn’t sure how.  
The bag was packed, and they were leaving his room. Now was a good time to tell Hinata he had to pee real quick.

“No way, we are already wayyyy too late! You can hold it until the train, you’re not a kid, are you?”

This annoyed Kageyama and seeing as it wasn’t really bothering him that much, he decided to suck it up and just wait until they got to the train station. The remote for it was somewhere in his backpack, he wasn’t quite sure why he took it, but he did.

He should’ve seen this coming, with his luck this was bound to happen. 

They had run to the agreed upon place where the others were already impatiently waiting in the car. Tanaka sat up front with his sister, while Hinata squeezed himself on the middle seat between Noya and Kageyama, who was sat on the right back seat.

They had been driving for half an hour already, and Kageyama got antsy, when would they get to the train station? He wanted that thing out of him, and the fact that his backpack plus remote were somewhere behind him in the trunk made him even more uneasy.

Hinata seemed to be asking himself the same thing as he piped up unnecessarily loud.

“Big sis Saeko! I thought we were taking the train, but didn’t we drive past the town already?”

That’s when Tanaka turned around and excitedly told them.

“Na, she said she’ll drive us there all the way! Cause they are also having a sale at- ouch”

Saeko had punched her brother lightly and winked into the back mirror.

“I’m doing it out of the goodness of my heart, and that’s what y’all should tell everybody alright?”

Noya and Hinata thanked her loudly while Tanaka started bickering with her for hitting him. Meanwhile Kageyama just sat there, shellshocked. This couldn’t be happening.

He was now stuck in this car for the next 3 hours until they reached the city.

“Ah, but Kageyama had to pee earlier and I told him he could go in the train, right Kageyama?”

Normally he would’ve punched Hinata for just telling it to other people like that but now he just slowly nodded, maybe a rest stop was his chance.

“Yeah no problem, next time we drive past a forest I’ll just stop for everyone that has to go real quick, better than some disgusting public toilet, where you have to pay for it.”

Now everyone was just in awe at how smart she was, while Kageyama lost all hope he previously might have gathered.

Now what? He had no chance of getting it out of him before Utsunomiya. He leaned back, resigned to his situation, as Tanaka turned the music louder and everyone else in the car started singing loudly and just having a good time.

Soon after that, they turned onto the highway, where all hell broke loose, as Saeko now suddenly felt like she was on a racetrack apparently. She was driving way too fast and overtaking car after car, Hinata and Noya grabbed onto each other as they were thrown side to side on the backseat. 

At an especially sharp turn Kageyama suddenly tensed, this couldn’t be happening right? He felt the vibrator, buzzing on its lowest setting, deep inside him. In a panic he looked around, as he felt his dick rise in interest again, which he covered with his hands. No one seemed to notice, they were all preoccupied with Saekos driving style.

He was somewhat relived, but obviously had a growing problem. He got more and more erect, while the vibrator was stimulating him, and he felt his face become really hot. He tried to look behind him, to no avail, his backpack was probably buried under some other stuff. 

Another turn, and he bit back a moan as the setting went one higher. He shivered all over, desperate to not buck his hips, but the fabric of his pants would give him just enough friction to finally get some release.  
He had started leaking precum, not enough to make a visible spot on his pants though.

Tears started to swell in his eyes while he clenched his teeth so hard his jaw started to hurt. The vibrations were hitting just the right spot and his body was practically twitching with pleasure.

He subconsciously started to move his hips, it felt so good, any type of friction was welcome by this point. Quick glances around the car assured him he has gone unnoticed by now, and it didn’t take long until he was already so close, he tried to stop himself, he really didn’t want to come in a car full of people, what if they noticed it?  
Holding back was practically impossible as he kept slowly moving his hips, his pants sitting tight and getting him off ever so slightly.

He came soon after, tensing all over, feeling himself cum all over his underwear. He let his head hang down in a post-orgasm haze, and while he did that, he could see a small stain on his pants now.

His head shot up and he looked around, but luckily Noya and Hinata were looking at something on Noyas phone and Saeko and Tanaka weren’t really paying attention to anyone else. The music that was playing also helped keep his cover.

Well, that’s all fine and good, but now it became painfully obvious that the vibrator in his ass was still going on the same setting, uncaring that Kageyama had finished.

He felt so sensitive and it hurt when he kept being stimulated without stopping, he wanted to ask for someone to get him his backpack, but before he could he noticed himself get hard again, his sensitive cock pressing harshly against the fabric of his pants.

This time he finished way faster than before, all while looking around frantically. Kageyama felt like he was breathing way too loud as he palmed his aching hard-on through his pants.  
He threw his head back as he came again, sucking in a breath and biting on his own lip, kind of worried he would start bleeding.

He spilled into his underwear again, feeling absolutely disgusting, as he could feel everything being moist and sticky now, and there was a way more visible, and bigger stain on his pants now.  
His only saving grace was the jacket he had tied around his waist, whose sleeves were covering up his crotch.

He was absolutely drenched in sweat already, how long did they have too keep driving, how often was he gonna have to cum until they reached their goal? 

He didn’t think his body was able of going again when another sharp turn was about to prove him wrong.  
Yeah, why did it have to be his bag that was laying under everything else? It had already been on setting two, when it suddenly jumped two at a time, now at setting 4. 

Kageyama let out a gasp, trying to be quiet, but the sudden extreme vibrations directly on his prostate took him by surprise as he bucked his hips on instinct. His dick was hurting from having already come twice right after another but was starting to get erect again. 

That is when he probably used up most of his luck that day, as a song had started playing that everyone but him was just burning to sing along to, loudly. So as everyone got fired up and started singing louder and louder Kageyama saw that as his chance. If he could finish in the span of the song maybe nobody was gonna hear him, because he definitely could not keep quiet anymore.

The car was bouncing him slightly, the road on this part was kind of uneven. With every bounce he could feel the vibrator just rubbing against his prostate ever so slightly and he couldn’t help but moan. One arm in between his legs as he was frantically grinding against it, his dick still being raw from the first two times as he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Tears were swelling up in his eyes, he felt so disgusting. Everyone around him was having a fun time, while he was sticky and sweaty, being overstimulated more and more, and humping his own arm with his aching dick just to be able to come in his pants again.

He tried to pretend that he was having a good time too when he was actually getting off, and luckily for him he came again fast, before the song was even over. He leaned his head back in exhaustion, bangs sticking to his forehead.  
He could feel his hand be slightly moist, and he didn’t even want to look down at himself as he just knew he had an ever growing stain now.

That’s when the inevitable happened. Hinata had now noticed something was up with him.

“Hey Kageyama, are you alright? You’re sweating a lot.”

Kageyama cringed visibly, the vibrator was slowly working its magic again, as he came out of his third post orgasm haze, and he was getting aroused once again.  
Noya also looked over while Kageyama looked at them with a pained expression. The vibrator was doing its job way too well, and he hunched over, barely stopping himself from making noises.

He wanted to say something but was scared he was going to moan once he opened his mouth. That’s when Saeko turned around to look what was going on, obviously not paying attention to the road, which lead everyone to freak out, and when she turned to face the road she just barely swerved around a car she almost rear ended.

That swerve gave Kageyama the rest as it turned the vibrator to setting number 5, which is the second highest and was so much worse than the one before it.  
He didn’t know what tod do, still hunched over he started making sounds, tears falling from his face. That’s when Noya gave him his saving idea.

“Whoa dude, don’t throw up all over the car. I already did that multiple times, and that’s no good for anybody.”

Kageyama just went with it, he felt like the vibrator was vibrating not only in his body but everything around him, his body was shaking itself and he was sweating like crazy.  
So he tried his best to keep his head down and pretend that he was gagging, which is so hard to do when you are actually moaning because your prostate is being attacked for the fourth time in a row.

He just sat there pretending he was about to throw up, while still face down. 

Hinata was well-meaning when he put his arms around Kageyama, petting his head and moving his bangs so he could feel how hot his forehead was. But for Kageyama that just made his situation worse. Body heat and touches from someone else, that someone being Hinata, who was one of the most important people in his life, just turned him on more in his current situation.

Saeko told them she would turn off the highway at the next chance and drive to a rest stop. Kageyama couldn’t wait, maybe this was his chance. And that was pretty much his last coherent thought as he was getting close to climax again.  
He groaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, Hinata kept holding him and petting his back, which made everything happen so much faster.

He clenched his jaw again, his only thought being “Look like you’re sick, look like you’re about to throw up.”  
This was playing on a loop in his head while he pretended to gag and hold his stomach while a shiver ran up and down his spine when he came for the fourth time, his underwear and pants being absolutely soaked by now.

He more or less came to his senses when he noticed they were pulling into a rest stop. That’s when the shame washed over him. He had just come while Hinata was pretty much cuddling him, without him knowing.

And he couldn’t believe it, but his body was starting to react again, albeit not as fast, as he had lost so much energy from the last four times.

They opened his car door and with Hinata under one arm and Tanaka under the other he took wobbly steps towards the small house with the toilets.  
He was so scared that they could hear the buzzing inside his ass, he felt so dirty, it was pure luck that he had the jacket that covered the giant stain on his crotch.

Still sweating extremely, he remembered the remote and with a stutter he more or less begged Noya to get his backpack. Perfect disguise as he also had water in his backpack, which is why Noya immediately went to the trunk to get it.

But everything went slightly different than planned, of course. Instead of getting some time alone, he found himself on his hands and knees over a toilet, while getting painfully hard again, with Tanaka and Hinata petting his head and back, unknowingly making everything worse. After all, they still thought he was just sick and nauseous from the car ride.  
His excuse now took his chance of getting the vibrator out away.

That’s when Noya appeared, with his backpack in hand, yelling out something about pills Saeko gave him, that help you sleep on long drives, and maybe that that would help. He got out Kageyamas water bottle from his backpack and was handing it to Hinata.

Kageyamas face was warm, tears falling, as he was getting so close. He wasn’t sure if he should try to pretend to be gagging or just keep his mouth shut just to be safe.  
That decision was taken from him when Hinata took his chin, pushed a pill past his lips and then held a water bottle against them.  
Kageyama felt so humiliated, he was so turned on that he was now being bottle fed like a baby, from Hinata no less. At least he saw nothing but empathy while he looked at Hinata. Not even losing a thought at the fact that he had just swallowed some relaxation pill.

After Hinata was done he handed the water bottle back to Noya, who chucked it into the backpack, which in turn he set down on the floor harshly, that’s when something hit the remote again, undoubtedly.

Because as it would seem, now he was on the highest setting, he cried out as he was practically climaxing again, for way longer than all the times before. He was about to make a sound that would give him away, when he felt Hinata pressing his hand onto his mouth, he looked at him in panic.

Did he figure him out?

But Hinata just looked at him worried.

“Don’t throw up Kageyama, the pills will only start working soon if you don’t spit them back out.”

And he was right, after this orgasm Kageyama felt weaker than the other times before, absolutely without energy, barely able to talk.  
He felt like the vibrator could be running out of charge, as he thought it also had gotten weaker, or maybe his ass just had gotten so accustomed to the constant overstimulation that he could now feel it less.

In any case he was practically being carried back to the car, unable to turn it off or get it out. The others just assured him he could sleep soon, if only they knew. Back in the car they wrapped him in a light blanket from the trunk, as he was sweating so much that they were worried he had caught a fever.

So, for the next 50 or so minutes of the car ride, he was laying there as the pills had now definitely kicked in, half asleep the whole time, but with the vibrator still going on highest setting.

He came two more times like this, ashamed that his body could still reach climax even with how exhausted he was. At least he didn’t make any more sounds, as he just laid limp and let it happen, simply breathing hard and sweating a lot.  
All that time, he was pretty sure that there was no cum left inside him to make himself even stickier than he already was.

When they finally reached their destination, he felt like he regained his energy, grabbing his backpack and more or less stumbling over to where the nearest toilets were.

The others were just bemused at his weird behaviour, but quickly turned their attention to all their different shopping goals they had in mind that day.

So, no one really went after Kageyama, who unbeknownst to them had been the most overstimulated he had ever been and come more times in that amount of time than he ever had before.


	2. Do it again, for me?

Kageyama practically kicked the restroom door open, thankfully it was empty. He got in a stall, while digging through his bag simultaneously, until he found the remote.   
Once he did, he held it in his shaky hands, finally. After almost 2 hours of nonstop stimulation he was free. It was turned off immediately, and as relief washed over him, his legs buckled beneath him, making him sink down on the closed toilet behind him.

He was breathing heavily, in relief and exhaustion, but also in shame. This was one of the most humiliating things to ever happen to him. He felt like he was in some kind of weird porno to be honest, he felt disgusting.

After like 5 minutes in exactly that position, Kageyama slowly sat up, determination mixed with hesitation on his face. Now he just had to get that vibrator out of him, but how?  
He was still really sensitive and felt like if he tried to pull it out it would hurt way too much.

He stood there in his soiled pants and underwear, not sure how to proceed. Maybe he should wash them off first, so he carefully took of his pants first, peeked out of his stall and ran over to the faucet, washing the stain out as well and fast as he could.   
Once he was satisfied, he held his pants up to the hand dryer, being really nervous the whole way through, as he now couldn’t hear if someone was going to come in. 

With the dried-off pants in hand he hurried back into his stall, and changed from boxers into his pants, ready to clean them of too. When he examined the fabric, he saw just how much he had come. It wasn’t dry at all, and it was covering way more of the boxers than he thought would be the case.  
He shuddered when he recalled how sticky his crotch and thigh had been for almost the entire ride.  
Taking the vibrator out was now out of the question for him. He had realized that he wasn’t really sure how, and he really, really didn’t want to touch himself there right now, as he was rather sensitive in that area.

So instead he put the small remote in his pocket and was about to wash his underwear off, when the door swung open, and Hinata stood in front of him.

“You’re still here?” They are going to open soon, so I got worried you were throwing up again!”

Hinata glanced down to what he was holding in his hands, but Kageyama quickly, and as nonchalantly as he could, stuffed his underwear back into his backpack and zipped it shut.   
Thankfully he had bunched them up in his hands, so it wasn’t immediately obvious what he was holding. The look on Hinatas face was confused but otherwise no sign of him understanding what that was.

“W- well then let’s get going already.” Dangit, why did he have to stutter like that.

After a day spent successfully shopping, eating fast food and just having a great time in general, everyone was back in the car, exhausted but satisfied with their purchases.  
So, it was no wonder that after a few more singing sessions everyone settled down and went to do their own thing while Saeko turned the music quieter although not entirely off, happily humming along to it.

Kageyama was just glad to be on his way back, and after watching Hinata play some weird flashy game on his phone for a while he tried to sleep too.  
Even though he was pretty exhausted had trouble falling asleep, for a rather long time, which is why he spent almost an hour just laying there, thinking about todays events, and how he was glad the ordeal was over, or at least he thought so.

As he finally drifted off into sleep, he didn’t notice the side glances Hinata gave him, well he had been for the past hours, waiting for an opportunity to strike, as something had caught his eye.

He had noticed Kageyamas weird behaviour all day, and after talking to him in the bathroom he was positive something weird was going on.   
Also, Kageyama kept nervously patting his pockets ever so often, even though from the looks of it he wasn’t keeping his keys in there.

Now that the taller boy had nodded off, Hinata was overcome by his curiosity, and as slowly and carefully as he could he moved his hands over to Kageyamas pocket. With one swift movement he fished its contents out, freezing immediately after and nervously waited for a reaction from his setter.   
After a few minutes of practically holding his breath, and no reaction as far as he could tell, he inspected the small object in his hand.  
It was … a remote?

His confusion grew more, before suddenly realization dawned on him.It couldn’t be, right?  
Where would he even get something like that? Kageyama didn’t seem like the type of guy to use something like that in public.  
His head was spinning, and he almost dropped the remote, as if it was burning hot.

Un  
less… Kageyama didn’t actually want to use it in public. 

Suddenly pieces started to fall into place, how Kageyama looked completely unprepared, how he wanted to go to the toilet before, and how he ran right after they arrived. And then the car ride… Hinata gulped when he remembered how weird Kageyama had behaved, they had all assumed he was sick, but now it seemed different. 

How sweaty he had been, how weird he had acted… just thinking about his face with this new context made Hinata half hard.

He eyed Kageyamas sleeping face, and had the sudden urge to kiss him, climb on top of him and do god-knows-what to him.  
Just thinking about the power he was holding right now gave him a rush, and he lightly brushed one thumb over the buttons. 

He couldn’t take this, Noya was sleeping with headphones in, Tanaka was playing some game on his phone with headphones in as well, and kept discussing how to proceed with his sister, while music was also playing, everything was just telling him they could go unnoticed.

He took one shaky breath, before pushing down, practically shaking with anticipation.

Kageyamas eyes shot open, he suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. He looked around alarmed and in panic, and once his eyes met Hinatas his blush grew deeper. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t.  
He noticed what Hinatas was holding, and several emotions washed over his face. Surprise, shock, anger and lastly just a horrified expression that stuck to his face before he broke eye contact.   
Pressing his legs together, and his hands resting over his crotch it was painfully obvious that he also had a growing problem.

Hinata leaned toward him and whispered

“Kageyama, what is it? You look a bit sick again, like last car ride.” He tried his best not to smile, as Kageyama blushed even more, and started stuttering.

“It- it wasn’t on purpose, I swear. I- i…. please don’t tell them.” Kageyama practically shivered with panic, or arousal, both was great really. Hinata licked his lips.

“Alright, I won’t tell them…under one condition...”

“A- and that would be?” he couldn’t hide the fear in his voice.

“You’re able to not make a sound while I do this.” And with that he turned it up once more, Kageyama groaning and twisting in his seat, trying to keep it down.

His breathing grew laboured as he covered his mouth and looked at Hinata with pleading eyes.

That was it, Hinata leaned over, tugged Kageyamas head down and pushed his hands aside, kissing him eagerly. 

Kageyama initially was surprised, but once Hinata started tongue kissing him, all logic flew out the window. He leaned in, ever so slightly starting to hump his own arm again, as a way to relieve some of the pressure.

Hinata realised this, and decided to help him out, pulling Kageyamas arm out from between his legs. 

“Wh- whait, what are y-ngh..”

Kageyama couldn’t even finish his sentence as Hinata was now pushing his own hand between his legs, pressing against him as hard as he could but otherwise not moving. Kageyama was unsure what to do, he was embarrassed, didn’t dare move, even if his body wanted it.

Could shivers ran down his back again and again. Hinata saw this and started kissing him over the cheek before whispering to him.

“Well, I’m not gonna move, you’ll have to do that for yourself.”

Kageyama whimpered quietly, before moving his hips again, already too weak to fight it, as he rubbed against Hinata.  
It didn’t even take long before he was close to climax again, only on the second setting but with Hinatas mouth on him he already knew he wouldn’t last long.

It was noticeable enough, although almost completely silent, how he was breathing hard, squeezing his legs and shivering while throwing his head back.

Hinata smiled satisfied, now feeling something weird inside of him. Cocking his head to the side, and stroking Kageyamas hair, he asked.

“How often have you come today Kageyama?”

Kageyama flinched, clearly embarrassed, before mumbling his answer, his voice still breathy.

“W-with this time…. Eight...”

Hinata licked his lips again, this was too good.

He had originally only planned to do this once, but now seeing Kageyama like this, he really wanted to go again.

“Mhm, can you be a good boy and tell me your uniform number.”

Kageyama looked confused for a second, before slowly answering.

“Nine, but why would…oh…no! Hinata please…”

Kageyama looked terrified, begging him, this was something Hinata could get used to.

“Just once more, that’s it, and it’ll be super-fast don’t worry.”

Before Kageyama could even protest Hinata turned the vibrator up as high as he could, Kageyama gripping to him gasping for air, trying not to moan.  
This time Hinata also moved his hand and didn’t just let Kageyama do all the work, all the while giving him hickeys all over his neck.

He wanted the taller boy to have to cover his neck for at least the next week.

Meanwhile said boy was completely gone, eyes almost rolling back, shivering all over, his own hand clasped over his mouth trying to quiet down. He was in heaven.

Hinata had fulfilled his promise, it was over fast, and after Kageyama had fallen limp, he graciously turned the vibrator off.

Kageyama leaned against him in exhaustion, while Hinata pet him calling him a good boy. He didn’t know what this meant for their relationship, but honestly who cares right now, the only thing he knew was that he wanted Kageyama to look at him like that again, shiver like that because of him again and so on. 

But of course, right now he couldn’t discuss any of that with Kageyama, seeing as the black-haired boys head was laying on his shoulder, sweating hard and having just cum for the ninth time today. So, he allowed him to sleep, finally getting some peace after this day.

Soon enough they arrived back home, Saeko being nice and dropping them all off at their houses.   
Kageyama said his goodbyes, glancing at Hinata on the back seat, who gave him a knowing wink and a wave.  
He just waved back while averting his gaze, the embarrassment of the whole situation still fresh on his mind.

Now at home he finally took it out, it wasn’t nearly as hard as he thought, but he didn’t dare think about the fact that he probably could’ve just got it out quickly if he had just told Hinata to wait for like three minutes while he went to the bathroom in the beginning.

After that and a hot shower he fell into bed, probably sleeping for more than 12 hours, as he had felt more exhausted than after any match he had ever played.

This may not be the last time he would use this device, but he definitely needed a break from it for a while.

Maybe this break could be shortened though, if a certain redhead asked him to….

**Author's Note:**

> Important info : the song they are singing to is Bohemian Rhapsody, because no one can resist singing to this absolute bop.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything like that so please be kind :P


End file.
